Michael Gets Grounded (1993, Thevideotour1's version)
Michael Gets Grounded is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on November 23, 1993. Plot After learning about customer service, Michael builds up a restaurant called "Michael's Burgers". And when his customers order something, Michael did the wrong thing. Case in point, Michael gave Barney a hamburger sandwich, french fries, and soda. Then, Michael gets grounded for Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Tart (Dante Basco) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Xavier (Gary Coleman) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Wang (Toshyuki Endo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Kenny (John Morris) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) *Xavier's Mom (Jackie Richardson) *Xavier's Dad (James Earl Jones) Songs #Barney Theme Song #People Helping Other People #Customer Service (Tune: Roxette - The Look) #Let's Build a Restaurant (Tune: Twisted Sister - We're Not Gonna Take It) #This Is Not My Day #When I Get Mad # # # # # # # # # Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *The version of "People Helping Other People" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "May I Help You?", except *The version of "Customer Service" uses Alan Tam's musical arrangements from the Cantonese album, "Forget Love City" and vocals recorded by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids. *The version of "Let's Build a Restaurant" *The version of "This Is Not My Day" uses the same musical arrangements from "Oh, What a Day!", with *The version of "When I Get Mad" uses the same musical arrangements from "Oh, What a Day!", with *May I Help You?'s I Love You *Tart wears a blue sweater, blue jeans, and blue shoes. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". *Derek wears the same clothes in "May I Help You?". *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe". *Xavier wears a orange shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. *Jason wears the same clothes in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *Wang wears a green shirt, jean shorts, and brown loafers. *Michael wears the same shirt from "Picture This!". *Kathy wears the same T. shirt with the same plaid dress from "Having Tens of Fun!". She also has the same hairstyle from "I Can Do That!". *Kenny wears a red t-shirt, green shorts, and black shoes. *Reese wears a pink sweater, white pants, and white sneakers. She also has straight hair. *Ishtar wears a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. She also has straight hair. *Amy wears red t-shirt, jean shorts, and purple loafers. She also has a braided ponytail. *Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "The Exercise Circus!". *This is another Barney video to feature Michael and Amy's parents. *Production for this video took place in September 1993. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the “Barney Theme Song”) Quote 2: Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: *(another customer walks in) *Michael: Good afternoon, sir, and welcome to Michael's Burgers. May I take your order? *Wang: Yes, I would like to order... Wait a minute. Hmm? (thinking) Let me see. I would like to have a hamburger with extra onions. *Michael: All right, Dang Wang. (gives out a hamburger) Here's your hamburger... (he grabs a jar of onions and pours all of them on Wang's burger) ...and here's your extra onions. *Wang: Not that many! You're such a thunderhead!﻿